


Sick at Home

by RTLUV



Series: This is('nt) the End as long as we have love [2]
Category: This Is the End (2013)
Genre: Comfort, Fatherly James, Love, M/M, Multi, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTLUV/pseuds/RTLUV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a good idea to me I needed to write this. The flu has infected the guys. As I happily write the chapters read and retread the chapters and my other fanfics maybe or not. You don't have to do anything as I'm worthless so just do what u want, I have no right to tell u what to do. Thanks for reading.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Jay's Misery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a good idea to me I needed to write this. The flu has infected the guys. As I happily write the chapters read and retread the chapters and my other fanfics maybe or not. You don't have to do anything as I'm worthless so just do what u want, I have no right to tell u what to do. Thanks for reading.

-Seth-  
I wake up to hear coughing. A very miserable coughing. It's sounds like it hurts badly. It's one of my boyfriends. I quickly sit up and look around in the dark I put on my glasses and quickly look in the direction. I look down. It's not Jonah. It's Jay who is between Jonah and Craig. I cringe as another fit of congested hacking coughs violently moves his sleeping figure. I see Jonah wake up alarmed at the noise. "Seth?" Looks like James is up too. I turn to him "James I think Jay is sick" James looks over me and Jonah at Jay "Poor baby" Jonah sits up and pets Jay's hair. "Uh guys Jay is covered in sweat and has a fever." Another round of coughing violently tosses his body, this round wakes him up. He groans and presses his head into Jonah's palm "Hurts" he quietly whispers. "Shhh baby boy" James reaches over me and Jonah's body to stroke his cheek.

-James-  
I reach over to Jay so I can stroke his cheek. Wow he is hot. I need to get Danny, Craig and Seth downstairs. It looks like Jonah isn't going to leave his side at all and Jay definitely won't let him and I need to say. I lightly kick Danny. "What?" he groans "Jay is sick now you go downstairs and sleep." I look at him and he groans and stands up to wake up Craig. After he does him, Craig, and Seth leave looking back at Jay concern written on their faces, they leave to go sleep downstairs. Jay is pressed into Jonah's body. "Jay baby c'mere" he looks at me and another round of coughs rack his body, he weakly says "No stay with Jonah" "C'mon baby I will make you feel more comfy then you can come back and cuddles with Jonah" he looks up at me and holds up his arms, his eyes begging to be carried like a child. Well at least this is progress. I pick up his tall body. He may be tall but thankfully he is very light. I rub his back slowly as I carry his soaked body to our bathroom. I sit him on the toilet seat "Stay here baby" I walk to the closet and grab him new clothes. I hear him coughing from where I stand I quickly rush back to him "Okay baby arms up" he raises his arms for me I take his shirt off his body and throw on the new one, then I lay him onto the cold tiled floor so I can shimmy his pants from his legs. He seems to like laying on the cold floor he must be feeling really bad. As I put new pants on him I ask "How do you feel baby?" "Better" I pick him up off the ground and sit him onto the counter "That's good" I smile at him, I tap his nose lightly then kiss it. He smiles weakly and coughs, tightly holding onto the countertop. I rub his back lightly and get out the cough syrup. He glares at it as I poor him some. "Noooo" he whines out. Much at the dismay of his expression. "C'mon baby, drink it up then you can go back to cuddling." "Noooooo" he covers his mouth with his hands and shirt. "Jay, c'mon" I rub his back slowly "But it's gross" I look at him slightly smiling "I know baby, it tastes really bad but if you take your medicine I will make you something special to eat" I pour him a glass of water "And to get the taste out of your mouth you get some nice water" he glares at the cup and wraps his arms around me and buries his face into my chest "Fine" he whines quietly. "Good boy, such a good boy" I kiss his forehead and cup his cheek as I rub the pad of my thumb against his cheek. He nuzzles into the touch. I slowly pull away "Medicine then cuddles" he picks up the cup and cringes as he downs the whole small cup. He quickly grabs the water to cleanse his taste.

-Jay-

" _Gross!"_ I furrow my brow up at James. That stupid medicine tasted really bad. He chuckles and picks me up "Yea I know baby". I nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck as he rubs my back and carries me back to bed. I yawn quietly "I'm sleepy" "That's why your going back to bed" I cough and tightly grip James' shirt. "I thought I was goin back for cuddles" I say with mock sadness. He laughs again "You get both, you get cuddles and a nap sleepy boy" I yawn again as he carefully lays me onto the bed. "Jonah cuddles" I say as Jonah wraps his arms around me "Of course sweetie" I cuddle into him and feel him kiss the top of my head "Night sleepy boy" James says then Jonah follows "Night Night sweetie" I close my eyes and yawn again loudly "I don't wanna take a nap" "Well you need one baby" I yawn again. Whatever that stuff was it made me tired. "Night...."


	2. Jonah's Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at naming these -_-

-Jay-  
I had gotten better. I had no more coughing fits that violently racked my body. I was still coughing just slightly. Jonah seemed to be getting sick though. He was happy as usual but this seemed fake. Like pained. I shouldn't keep myself up at night worrying. I hear a whimper from beside me and feel the covers being thrown off my body. I shiver as the air hits my once covered limbs. The whimpers increase and I turn towards Jonah. Poor baby. I feel his forehead. I pull away quickly. Oh shit! He is burning up, I stroke his hair slowly to try and sooth him as he had with me. I sit up and kiss his forehead as I stroke his hair "James!" I say okay well maybe a bit loudly. Loud to the point where I woke up everybody except Danny. He quickly sits up "Jay?! What's wrong baby?" I look at him panicked with wide eyes. Jonah groans "It's too hot in here!" He puts his head in my lap. "Jonah has a bad fever!" Jonah looks up at me "I do?" He groans "I do!" He quickly gets off the bed and runs into the bathroom. 

-James-  
I shut Danny, Craig, and Seth outta the room ordering them to go downstairs. I hear groaning from the bathroom. Jay sits on the bed, he looks like he is almost frozen with a look of concern on his face. I kiss Jay to snap him out of it, then walk to the bathroom. "Are you alright baby?" He looks up at me "N---" he throws up again. "No" he whimpers out, I see tears run down his cheek. I get on my knees next to him, I run my fingers through his hair as he vomits again. I wipe the tears from his cheeks. "It's gonna be okay baby" I kiss his forehead as he whimpers. "All done?" He wipes his mouth on his arm "Yea I'm done", Jonah follows me to the medicine cabinet. "Alright you need something to fix your tummy" I pull out some syrup that can solve the fever and puking. "Does it have to be syrup James?" He looks at me sadly. "Sorry J-bug" I kiss him and he buries his face into my chest. He whines and holds out the small cup so I can pour the elixir. He quickly downs the mix and hugs me tightly. "Love you my Jonah" "Love you too" he walks back to bed and cuddles up to Jay "night night" he kisses Jay who in return smiles and kisses him "Night baby"


	3. Seth's Attitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression has kept me from writing, sorry, I didn't even edit the last chapter till today it's been out for like 2 days. Comment ideas for other ot6 fics if u want I'd like the help.

-Seth-  
I hate this. I just really really fucking hate this. I'm sick. I feel awful, like I'm going to die. My stomach is killing me and it's really fucking hot and my throat hurts. I just want to be alone right now but James is like hovering and shit and Jay and Jonah are being extremely caring, they won't let me do like anything. No you can't eat with us you eat in bed. No you can't stay up too late you need rest. No alcohol Seth it dehydrates which isn't what you need. I feel isolated when they say this, but why can't they just let me eat with them?! I'm not asking for much. "Seth how do you feel?" I look up to see James carrying a bowl in one hand and a glass of water in the other as he stands in front of me. "Bad" I say glaring at the bowl. "I brought you----" "Soup" I spit out like poison before he finishes his sentence. "Sethy" he put down the soup and water on the table. "You need to calm down" he says it so fatherly. Like I'm a child having a tantrum. Which I'm fucking not. "It's always soup" I say angrily, he slowly rubs my back "Yes it is cause your a sick little boy" I rest my head against his shoulder "I hate being sick" 

-James-  
He sounded really upset. "I know babe" I kiss his cheek, which believe me at the angle it wasn't easy. He grunts "What?" "I don't like being sick cause I get very agitated easily and it sucks cause then I feel like a total piece of shit." "Yea I noticed you weren't very happy go lucky recently" I smirk at him. He smiles and chuckles, "I love you" I play with his hair as I tell him that. "I love you waaaaay more" he smirks at me, I kiss his nose and press my forehead against his I smirk as I look him directly in his sweet brown eyes "Bullshit" he dissolves into laughter immediately at that one simple word, he slides down the couch and puts his head onto my lap. It gives me a better angle to play with his hair. I get to touch and feel each individual curl, that's what makes me happiest in life. Feeling and loving and feeling my boys. Just knowing they're mine and I'm their's and they wouldn't give me up for the world or any other planet. Makes it so much easier to sleep at night.


	4. Danny's Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry it's been so long since I've written for this series. But I have quite the popular series I'm writing bout James and Seth caring for Jay as their little boy. Check it out sometime it's pretty good.

-Danny- 

I have no idea why this happens but for some reason whenever I'm sick I get really sad. I refuse to talk to anybody. It makes Jonah look sad when I won't talk to him. He is my little buddy so I really hate seeing him sad. I hate seeing any of them sad. I want them to be happy. But I can't bring myself to talk, it's like my vocal cords have frozen. I wish I could but I feel like I can't. I'm like everybody else when they're sick. Fever and coughing wise. But other than that I'm quiet. Coughs are the only noise that have come from me, well that and grunts of disapproval when I'm sent to take the disgusting liquid cough syrup. It may work better but it tastes awful dammit. If only James didn't buy every gossip magazine and health magazine and smart magazine on the planet, then he wouldn't have found that shit out. Then he wouldn't of refused to by any good tasting cough drops because " The better they taste the least they help" I think that is just a torturous lie. Those words were meant for others to suffer. But anyway. I'm depressed when I'm sad, I think it's because of how I feel. I think I will start talking again soon though I'm feeling better. "Danny?" I look up from staring into space as I think. "Hmm?" "Feeling better?" "Mmhm" James slowly starts petting my hair "Good because I miss sleeping with you" I chuckle lightly. "And no your cock is not all that I miss, I know what your thinking smartass" he scoots onto my lap. "When will you talk again?" I shrug my shoulders. He yanks one of my curls and I yelp out. "Ow James!" "I solved the mystery" he gives me a shit eating grin, I grab his wrist so he can't escape my lap. "What a little brat, he should be taught to not hurt others" he frowns "I'm sorry Danny" he wraps his arms around me as I chuckle. "I thought Jay and Jonah were the babies." He laughs with me "Sometimes we share the act" I chuckle more which leads to a string of coughs. James rubs my back as I cough "Why do you act so parental?" He smiles. "It's just my way babe" "Whatever you say honey" I sit holding James in my arms for a while, he cuddles into my body. "Missed my cuddles?" He looks up at me "Hell yes I did" "Is Seth not good enough?" He laughs "No Seth is perfect, I just miss your cuddles" I smile holding him "Love you" he cuddles closer "Love you too Danny"


	5. Craig's Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had all ready wrote this >:( but my iPad got off the site and deleted it before I uploaded it! Just FML!!!!

-Craig-

Ugh, my stomach is killing me! I groan as I wake up in agony. I feel like I'm going to puke. I throw back the covers and run into the bathroom. I'm not sure if I woke anybody up, I might have but I'm not exactly sure. I violently throw up, when I say violently I mean my stomach tried making all of my stomach come out at once. I feel tears from the pain on the edge of my eyes. Fuck this hurts! "Craig are you doing okay?" I hear Jay ask from behind me. "I....my stomach hurts bad!" I quickly turn away from him and throw up. He looks down at me with concern written all over his eyes. "I'm getting James" he quickly springs out of the room as I throw up again. 

-Jay-

I sprint into the bedroom and flip on the switch. As I turn on the light everybody groans out. Danny is the first to speak "Jay what the fuck? It bright as dicks in here." I look at them as they blink and get used to the light "Craig is throwing up! He is in a lot of pain!" James looks at me crooked till it sinks in that Craig is sick. "I got this, IM COMMING CRAIG!" He yells for Craig to hear, as he jumps outta bed. "Jeez not so loud James, this isn't fucking Sparta." Jonah says glaring at the older man, "Sorry!" James quickly says running out of the room. I look at Jonah who pouts in James direction. I turn off the light and climb back into bed and cuddles up to Jonah. "Love you" he smiles and cuddles into me "Love you too" I close my eyes to try and drift back to sleep. Knowing James has got this covered makes it a bit easier to drift off.

-James-

I quickly grab the frame of the bathroom's door and swing in. I watch as he is hunched in pain over the toilet bowl "How do you feel?" I walk over to him and kiss his forehead. "Im feeling just peachy, thanks for asking." He replies, "Sarcasm won't help me make you better" I give him a look and he looks down "Sorry" I just love how one look gives me power over anybody and everybody in this house. I pat his back and grab the cold medicine "It's fine, now take this" he quickly drinks the liquid " Will I throw this up too?" "No I don't think so" "Let's go sleep on the couch" I smile at him, he weakly smiles back and nods to me. We walk downstairs and I grab him some water "This will help" I hand him the glass and he takes a sip." Thanks" I kiss him, " No problem I love to help" I cuddle into him and I hear him quickly fall asleep. I smile and cuddle into him, his light shallow breathing helping me drop off into my own sleep. 


	6. James' Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been excited to write this chapter but I knew I had to save it for last.

-Jonah-

"He is sick" I look at the other four men for controversy. We needed to have a meeting without James. Cause well he is sick but he isn't owning up to it. " Jonah is right" I smile at Jay for his input." "James is covering it up with his acting and excuses but we can see through it" we all look at Seth for saying that. He is right, James is trying not to burden us with his problems. Then Danny speaks up "James can't just fucking act his way through a fucking cold" "He sure as hell is trying to though" Jay replies. Lastly Craig chimes in "We need to confront him on this though" "Yeah we all love him, and we all know he is sick, so let's just confront him like Craig said" everybody looks at me for my last bit of input. Seth is first to break our silence "Let's do this as a team" he shoves his hand in the middle of our group. "For James on three" I say, Jay puts his hand on Seth's then me, then Craig, and finally Danny. "one...two...three For James!" We all recite, then we head to the couch to see James curled up with a magazine in his pjs. 

-James-

I hear five different pairs of footsteps head into the living room. I look up and see them all looking with serious faces at me, I cock my head to the side. Seth is first to speak "James we need to have a discussion with you" I uncurl and sit up straight "Okay what do we need to talk about?" Jonah sits next to me and holds my hand "Hon you're sick" I quickly answer "Pfft. No I'm not" Seth picks me up. Wow it's sexy how strong he is sometimes, well I guess I really don't weigh that much. And put me in his lap. "Oh yes you are, you little liar" I give him a shocked expression "I'm not sick!" Okay well maybe I am a little sick, but that's not there problem it's mine. Jay sits next to Seth, who's lap I'm in. "James" he gives a stern expression as he says my name "You are sick now tell the truth" I pout at them "No! I'm not sick!" I say it but it sounds like I'm just upset that I am more then denying it. "James you took care of us now it's our turn" Danny sits next to Jay as he says this. "No" I look sadly at Seth. "I'm not sick, can't you just believe me?" He kisses the top of my head "No. Babe you're sick, I know you don't want to be a burden." Jonah chimes in "But! It's a burden to our heart that you're not letting us make you feel better." He ends the sentence with a kiss to my cheek. "I'm sorry" I say looking at them all sitting around me. "I should've mentioned when I first got sick, but instead I lied and made everybody worry" Jay kisses me. "its fine, we all just love you so much. So please don't do it again, tell us when you don't feel good" I look at him "Okay guys I promise I will, next time" 


End file.
